


Requiem

by JXNELIE



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Other, i am sad, this is just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: Zen keeps a promise he made to Jumin.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at angst so I hope you... enjoy? I hope you feel sad? Anyway, let me know what you think!

        “Mc,” Zen called. He had just arrived to the penthouse, having been let in by the security guards. The penthouse felt different from the times he had been there before. It felt empty. He walked further into the penthouse calling out again, “Mc, it’s Zen.”

        He waited in the leaving room for a moment before Mc emerged. She held Elizabeth the 3rd in her arms when she left her bedroom, “Hey, Zen.”

        Elizabeth rubbed her head against Mc’s arm, in what looked like a sign of comfort. The sight before him mad his heart clench, these were the girls _he_ loved. Mc looked as if she hadn’t slept in days and it was evident that she had been crying. “Mc…,” Zen didn’t know what to say to the woman in front of him. There were no words he could say that could make this any less unbearable for her.

        “Thank you for coming,” she whispered.

        Zen shook his head, “You don’t need to-“

        “I was a little surprised when Jaehee said you’d be coming,” Mc interrupted. “I know you don’t like Elizabeth, since you’re allergic, but it means a lot that you’re here.”

        After a moment of silence between the pair Mc spoke softly, “He would’ve been happy that you came.”

        Before Zen could reply one of the many guards in the building entered, “Mrs. Han, I am sorry to interrupt, but Driver Kim is waiting downstairs.”

        “Thank you,” Mc took a deep breath, “we’ll be right down.”

        The guard quickly dismissed himself and the two were left alone once more. Mc walked to the couch and placed Elizabeth down, “I’ll be home soon, okay?”

        After making sure Elizabeth would be taken care of Mc and Zen made their way to the elevator. Once inside the elevator Zen asked, “How are you?”

        “I’m fine,” Mc whispered.

        “Mc…”

        “What do you want me to say,” Mc’s voice quavered.

        “The truth, Mc,” Zen tried his best to keep his voice as soothing as possible.

        Mc shook her head, “The truth is, Zen, I’m not fine. I am so far from fine or okay. It feels like I’ll never be okay again. The truth is that I can’t sleep in our bed because it feels so cold and empty without him lying next to me. I keep waiting for him to call me to tell me that he’ll be home soon or just because he wants to hear my voice.”

        Zen felt horrible for pushing Mc, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

        She quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen, “You have nothing to be sorry about, Zen. I know you’re just trying your best to look out for me.”

        The elevator doors opened with a _ding_ and another guard was there to meet the pair to escort them to the car. It all happened so quickly. They were in the car and driving away from the penthouse in what seemed like the blink of an eye. As the two of them sat in the backseat of the car Mc looked out of the window, deep in thought. Zen checked his phone and saw a text from Jaehee:

Jaehee: Zen, I hope you picked up Mc without any trouble

I’ve been trying to reach Mc, but haven’t been able to contact her.

ZEN: We’re on our way right now. We’ll be there in a few minutes.

        After letting Jaehee know that the two of them would be arriving soon he put his phone away. He turned to look at Mc, “We’re almost there.”

        “I’m sorry you couldn’t bring the fur- Elizabeth,” Zen corrected himself. He chose against using his usual nickname for the cat. Zen knew how much Mc adored the feline.

        Mc shook her head, “I didn’t want her seeing him. Not like this.”

        Zen nodded, not knowing how to respond to that. He was sure that he had teased Jumin for saying something similar, but he couldn’t bring himself to do the same to Mc; regardless of how lighthearted the joke would have been, it simply didn’t seem right.

        They arrived to the venue a few minutes later. Mc looked at the church through the window, “Part of me doesn’t want to get out of the car.”

        “Why,” Zen asked tentatively.

        “When I get out of this car it’s all real. The moment I leave this car it’ll begin and I won’t be able to fool myself into thinking that he’s just on another business trip. It’ll all be real. I know it’s selfish and I know that I shouldn’t be thinking this, but I am,” Mc sobbed.

        Zen pulled Mc into a tight embrace. He didn’t have words of comfort for her. What could he possibly say? There was nothing he could say that would lessen her pain.

        After some time Mc pulled away from Zen, “I-I think I’m ready.”

        That was a lie, they both knew it, but nevertheless the two exited the car. The pair were soon greeted by Jaehee, “It is good to see that the two of you made it here safely.”

        Jaehee had taken notice to Mc’s puffy eyes, but knew better than to comment on it. Truthfully she was worried about her friend, and it was evident in the cress between her eyebrows and how her eyes never left Mc.

        “Jaehee, do you know where my father-in-law is,” Mc asked softly. Jaehee quickly pointed to where Chairman Han was, and Mc made her way over.

        As soon as Mc was out of hearing range Jaehee turned to Zen, “How is she?”

        “She hasn’t been eating much,” it was Seven who spoke. He and Yoosung had joined the duo, “Elly’s been following her around nonstop, too.”

        “How on earth would you know that,” Jaehee questioned.

        Seven shrugged, “Jumin gave me access to the CCTV so I could see Elly, instead of going over.”

        “Don’t you think that’s kind of… wrong,” Yoosung asked.

        “She hardly ever answers any of our calls and she’s never in the chatrooms,” Seven rolled his eyes, “besides, he would have been angry if I _didn’t_ do it.”

        None of them could argue with Seven. He was right and they all knew it. The group talked amongst themselves for a while before the ceremony began. The service was private, just like the man it was being held for.

        Once everyone had moved inside and had taken their seats the service began. Mc was seated between her father-in-law and Jaehee. The service went beautifully, and then it was time for the loved ones of the deceased to speak. Jumin’s father went first.

        He reminisced about Jumin’s youth, his carrier, and his marriage. V spoke next. V spoke fondly of his late friend. He mentioned how his wife had managed to melt away his cold exterior and how their marriage had made him the happiest he had ever been. When V finished it was Mc’s turn. She shakily made her way to the podium. She glanced at the casket in which her beloved husband laid. There was a moment of silence as Mc attempted to compose herself enough to speak.

        She took a deep breath and began, “I love him, and I always will. From the moment I met Jumin I knew he was the one. He used to joke that he had been waiting his whole life for me,” Mc sniffled, “and the truth is so was I.”

        “I never knew what it felt like to love and be loved the way in which we loved each other. He always made me feel adored and wanted, and I truly hope I did the same for him because he deserved it. I want to thank him for letting me love him and for loving me. I want to thank him for his dumb jokes that always made me laugh. Above all else, thank you for the time we got to spend together, my love, because it was the best time of my life. Our child is going to know that their father was the best man on this planet. Thank you… for everything.”


End file.
